


苏联笑话

by PenMound



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 这些笑话非常准确地反映了不同版本的精髓。
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如有雷同，请看模板

三国版 

1.

诸葛亮快去世了，叫赶快把杨仪召进中军帐来，临终有几句话要嘱托：“不瞒你说，我还有一个隐忧啊，威公。”

“说吧，尊敬的丞相。”杨长史专心地听着。

“那就是，大军会跟你走吗？不知你想过了没有？”

“他们一定会跟我走的。”杨仪强调说，“一定会！”

“但愿如此。”丞相说，“我只是担心，万一他们不跟你走，你怎么办？”

“那只好让他们跟你走！”

2.

一位士子写信到太学问谯周：“北伐到底是艺术还是科学？”

谯周说：“我也不清楚，但我肯定不是科学。”

“为什么？”

“如果是科学的话，他们应该拿棋子做试验。”

3.

蒋琬、费祎和姜维各开一辆车，到了一十字路口，上面有两个路牌：东---〉速战速决；西----〉休养生息。姜维连看都不看一拐就走东边去。蒋琬到了，左想右想，犹豫了一会还是向东拐了。最后是费祎，只见他手脚麻利地把两个牌子互换了一下，向着“速战速决”方向前进了。

4.

曹爽到处作报告。一天，他去某疯人院作报告，事先该疯人院负责人把疯子召集起来叮嘱：“在大将军作完报告后要热烈鼓掌”。曹爽作完报告后果然博得了长时间经久不息的掌声，非常得意。但他突然发现，其中有一个人没有鼓掌，他顿时大发雷霆。曹爽问：“你为什么不鼓掌？”此人答曰：“我的疯病已经治好了。”

5.

阴间有个规矩，谁在人间害了人，被害人的血将淹没此人。

一次泰山府君去阴间视察，发现血只浸到司马昭的腿。府君就很奇怪，问道：“你杀了这么多人，怎么血只及腿呢？”

司马昭答道：“因为我站在我哥的肩上！”

6.

刘禅的弟弟曾经当面指出刘禅宠信宦官，令后者气急败坏。刘禅：“你再说，我就宣布你不是父皇的儿子！”

7.

孙亮、孙休和孙皓打“大吴割草”游戏。打着打着，突然宕机了。

孙亮把耳机摘了，怒吼道：“诛灭反贼！”可是电脑没有动。

接着孙休说：“给冤死的忠臣恢复名誉！”电脑仍然没有动。

孙皓说：“前辈们，不如蒙上眼睛，手放在键盘上继续动动，做出吴国还在扩张的样子……”

8.

去买报纸，要一份《三国报》。报贩回答：《三国》没有了，只有《晋吴》。


	2. Chapter 2

红楼版

1.

“平姑娘好吗？”

“好，很好。”

“那晴雯呢？她坏吗？”

“坏，当然坏。”

“花袭人？”

“等宝玉有个好歹，我们就知道了。”

2.

“管家的儿子能成为主子吗？”

“不可能。主子都有儿子。”

3.

贾府的财政会议将研究两个问题：就地生财和上昭祖德。在坐吃山空的情况下，直接研究第二个问题。

4.

大观园邮政发行历届理家人纪念邮票。发行没一个月，邮政宣布紧急停止使用该邮票。

原因是：寄信人不知道往哪面吐唾沫。

5.

冬至大节下，一个非常老的婆子举着一个标语：“为了我快乐的儿时，谢谢你，琏二奶奶。”

周瑞家的找到她：“那是什么？你在嘲弄主子吗？谁都可以看出，当年你是孩子的时候，二奶奶还没有出生。”

“确切地说，那就是我感谢她的原因。”

6.

宝玉的八哥丢了。这是只会背艳诗的八哥，要是落到贾政的手里可糟了。宝玉便在园内粉墙上发表了一篇声明：“本人遗失八哥一只，另外，本人不同意它的审美取向。”

7.

“西游和红楼的写作有什么不同？”

“西游故事的开头通常是：‘很久很久以前……’而红楼的则是：‘不远了，不远了……’”


	3. Chapter 3

吴越版

1.

寿梦证明该如何管理国家；

季札证明该如何不管理国家；

阖闾试图证明谁都能管理国家；

夫差正在证明国家是根本不需要管理的。

2.

问：吴国在周王室那里继承了什么？

答：对于季札来说是观乐，对于夫差来说是逸乐。

3.

楚国的臣子有三种品质：忠君，聪明，归属感，但是任何一个人只能同时拥有两种。

因为楚臣如果聪明且忠君，他就没有归属感；如果他忠君又有归属感，他就不是聪明的；如果一个人聪明又有归属感，那他就不会选择忠君。

4.

伍子胥和范蠡在虎丘争吵。

伍子胥：我敢在王宫外面大喊“夫差你个败家玩意儿”，你敢吗？

范蠡：这有什么不敢的？

说完，范蠡走到马厩外大喊：“夫差你个败家玩意儿！”

5.

“为什么大王不主张让使臣带儿子出国历练？”

“如果他像伍家人一样再也不回来怎么办？”

6.

一个中原使者来会稽考察，接待他的越国大臣是文种：“敝邦能为您提供什么帮助？”

“我想学习贵国的双重标准，能够一边鄙视吃里扒外的人，一边又让他们为自己效忠尽力。”

“你在胡说什么？当今越王大仁大义，从不亏待任何一个帮助过我们的人。”

“对对，我说的就是这个，就是这个。”

7.

勾践成为东方之伯，命令一位著名画家创作一幅名为《勾践是春秋五霸》的大型帛画作为献礼。画完成后，勾践已经很老了，派儿子鹿郢前来验收，结果让他大吃一惊：画面上是一个有狄人血统的男子在喝酒，酒杯是头盖骨做的。

“这是什么？这酒鬼是谁？！”王子愤怒地问。

“三家分晋后的赵无恤。”

“杯子呢？！”

“前任执政荀瑶。”

“可我的父王在哪里？”

“勾践是春秋五霸。”


End file.
